kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Lucia
|image = File:Sophia lucia.jpg |gender = Female |age = 11 |birthdate = September 7, 2002 |nationality = American |hometown = San Diego, CA |height = 4'2" |eye color = Brown |hair color = Brown |profession = Dancer Student |affiliations = San Diego Dance Centre |dance studios = Master Ballet Academy Abby Lee Dance Company San Diego Dance Centre Danceology Performing Arts Campus RT Dance Academy |titles = (see info on page below) |parents = Jackie Lucia (mom) |siblings = Vinny Lucia (older brother) |friends = Nia Frazier Hayden Hopkins Brooke Hyland Paige Hyland Chloe Lukasiak Kendall Vertes Mackenzie Ziegler Kaeli Ware Maddie Ziegler|nicknames = Soph (by everyone) Sophie (by everyone)}} Sophia Maria Lucia is an thirteen-year-old dancer who currently dances at Master Ballet Academy in Scottsdale, Arizona. She has previously danced and trained with San Diego Dance Centre and Danceology Performing Arts Campus, both owned by her cousins, Kristen Hibbs and Nicole Lucia respectively. Dances Solos: Itsy Bitsy Spider - jazz Goodship Lollipop - tap - choreographed by Sharon Keller Baby Face - tap All That Jazz - jazz * 1ST overall 8 & under primary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in San Diego, California Imagine - lyrical * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 2ND overall mini competitive solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California Yesterday - lyrical * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 2ND overall 8 & under elite starz solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Fallbrook, California Little Me - tap * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Hey Daddy - musical theater * 1ST overall 8 & under secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) My Own Rhythm - tap * 1ST overall 8 & under intermediate solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Escondido, California * 1ST overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in San Diego, California * 1ST overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Turn to Stone - contemporary * did not place - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge * did not place - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1ST overall 9-11 intermediate solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Upland, California * 1ST overall 9-11 intermediate solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Pulse - contemporary * did not place - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1ST overall 9-11 secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Escondido, California * 1ST overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Tap Diva - tap * 1ST overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1ST overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Requiem - contemporary * 1ST overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1ST overall 9-11 elite starz solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Fallbrook, California Canon - contemporary - choreographed by Sophia Lucia * 1ST overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California Vienna - lyrical * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Escondido, California Titanium - contemporary * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Escondido, California Dreamcatcher - contemporary * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Escondido, California Control - jazz * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Escondido, California * 1ST Top Elite Starz Solo (9-11) in Rainbow National Dance Competition in Escondido, California Syncopated Soph - tap * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Escondido, California Treasure - contemporary * ? - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Over the Love - contemporary All This to Say - lyrical * Junior Female Best Dancer - The Dance Awards in New York City, New York (nationals) Ghost - contemporary * ? Wishbone - contemporary * 1ST overall junior solo - NYCDA in Las Vegas, Nevada Secrets - contemporary * 1ST Overall junior solo - New York City Dance Alliance Seul au Monde - contemporary * ? Human - contemporary Vogue - jazz Echo - contemporary Fall Over - contemporary Florid - contemporary Arwen's Vigil - contemporary Me and the Devil - contemporary My Faith - contemporary Duets: Whip My Hair (with Amber Hoffman) - tap * Love Story (with Gino Cosculluela) - lyrical * 1ST overall Groups: Hater - jazz (San Diego Dance Centre) Glam - jazz (San Diego Dance Centre) Cry - lyrical (Abby Lee Dance Company) Red Carpet Special - jazz (Abby Lee Dance Company) Boss - Jazz (Danceology) Dance Titles NUVO Mini Breakout Artist 2007 Petite Miss Dance KAR 2009 (All That Jazz) Petite Miss Dance KAR 2010 (Hey Daddy) Petite Miss Rainbow DOY 2010 (Hey Daddy) JUMP Mini Female VIP 2010 Junior Miss Dance KAR 2012 (Turn to Stone) * NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 Junior Female Best Dancer 2014 (All This to Say) * Runner-Up Placements: 1ST - Petite Miss Showbiz 2009 (That's Not My Name) 1ST - Mini Female Best Dancer 2013 (Treasure) Fun Facts * Sophia left Dance Moms due to her grandfather's illness * Sophia began competing with RT Dance Academy for the 2013-2014 competition season * She models for California Kisses, Capezio, and various other dancewear companies * Sophia's cousin owns San Diego Dance Centre, Sophia's old studio, and taught her there Gallery 21C9EA68-16E2-4EED-80AB-92B0C9C40A5D.JPG|Sophia backstage at TDS (2013) A9984E20-C114-44C0-9EBD-4D241EA56F1E.JPG|Sophia and Brandon Chang at StarSystems (2013) AF0C5D29-2E48-417A-BED4-95952DD40FEB.JPG 70A97FE8-5A93-482D-A737-1CD725E5D120.JPG 453A0FCB-5E08-4FAE-93D1-8E9C99206638.JPG F83B2CF9-23B5-4993-9EDA-71AF99A29A25.JPG F83B2CF9-23B5-4993-9EDA-71AF99A29A25.JPG CB66C1D7-7DA8-48D3-BF78-DF7716BB2629.JPG 803E2B8F-9FD3-4802-A490-9074DBCD864B.JPG 6D570F8F-EF8C-48BC-A7C1-67A395A412CC.JPG External Links *http://sophia-lucia.com - official website *http://twitter.com/mssophialucia - Twitter Category:Dancers Category:10 Year Olds Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12